Beauty and the Priest (working title...)
by Sunhawk1
Summary: This is a cross between trigun and AMG, with hints from another of my fics. Suggestions for a new title are requested...
1. Default Chapter

The Beauty and the Priest (working title: suggestions welcome for title)  
(Trigun and AMG crossover, with hints of Ranma)  
  
by Shea McIntee  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters really belong to me. Although one of them is actually   
from another fic of mine, he was based off of another character, ect and so forth. Ditto   
with the series.  
  
Note: Okay, I've been watching Trigun, and I just saw ep 23 (the one with Wolfwood?), and I   
(being a complete romantic sap who can go completely to pieces over a sad part) got this   
(*sniff*, *sob*) idea, and... well... here goes. I don't know if this is just a one-shot,   
or whether I can make something further of it. If someone wants to take this and run with   
it, go for it!  
  
***WARNING*** THIS IS AN INCREDIBLY HORRIBLE SPOILER TO READ IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THIS FAR   
IN TRIGUN. IN ADDITION, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SERIES, YOU PROBABLY WON'T GET MUCH OUT OF   
IT, SO GO WATCH THE SERIES AND THEN COME BACK. (ahem) For those poor souls who haven't seen   
Trigun, I highly recommend it. It's a little like Rurouni Kenshin, in a few ways, but has   
different elements and, in some ways, is more serious. It's also much shorter, with 26   
episodes.  
  
  
A man half-stood, leaning on a giant cross, as he faced a small altar in a deserted   
church. An intermittant trail of blood dotted the aisle from the partially-open door. His   
eyes were not quite glazed, but showed signs of getting there. He was almost mumbling or   
whispering to himself in an almost sardonic tone.  
  
"... my sins are too heavy.... too heavy to ever atone..."  
  
He collapsed further, supporting himself on his knees and the giant cross which he   
held on to.  
  
"Still," he coughed slightly, his voice showing the strain of speaking. "Still, I   
feel really happy with myself today; it CAN be done. Once you stop to think about it, there   
are plenty of ways to save everyone. Why didn't I see that?"  
  
He reached into his black jacket, and pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a   
match, watching the glowing ember for a moment. He remembered a time that seemed so long   
ago, and someone who...  
  
'I'm sorry, mai honey...' he let the cigarette drop from his lips un-noticed. 'If   
I'm reincarnated... I'd like to live somewhere where life is easier, somewhere with nothing   
but peaceful days. Somewhere with no stealing or killing.'  
  
He gave a faint smile. 'Eden...'  
  
'In Eden, I... I'd live with him and the girls, and... ..."  
  
He gave a short breathed gasp, and clutched at the cross he'd carried for much of   
his adult life.  
  
"No!" he cried out, almost in anger, at the altar in front of him. "I don't want   
to die!! I still have so much to do! I want to stay... with them!"  
  
He paused for a moment to reflect and calm down. "Was I...? Was I wrong? Does   
this mean I was wrong?" A tear slipped down his face along his nose, merging with his   
grimace and his almost-glare. "I guess it would be presumptuous of me to ask for   
forgiveness."  
  
"I can't stand it..."  
  
As his consciousness faded into light, he thought he heard a voice faintly speaking.  
  
"Wish... granted."  
  
And then the light turned into darkness.  
  
****  
  
A figure with black and red striped hair jumped down from the roof where'd he'd been   
watching and approached the unhearing priest from behind. In a sad, yet calm voice, he   
said, "Wish... granted."  
  
From the markings on his forehead, a brilliant beam of light crackled upwards and he   
rose into the air surrounded in a halo, the outward sign of reality and destiny shifting.   
As he dropped back to the ground, he walked over to the figure and inspected it. Seeing the   
rather unsteady rise and fall of his chest, he smiled. Whatever happened now, it was worth   
it.  
  
As he walked away from the church where the gravely injured (yet alive) man lay, he   
whistled a cheery tune that belonged to another world and another time. "I want to change   
the world -"  
  
He was abruptly stopped when a bolt of lightning crackled down out of a blue sky and   
struck him.  
  
"It...e..."  
  
He got up to see what looked like a series of random lines in the slagged sand.  
  
"Ranma Nekoro, report to my office... NOW!"  
  
He swallowed. 'Oh, crap...'  
  
As he disappeared in a whirlwind, he took one look back at the church and the man in   
a dark bodysuit and blonde hair approaching it. 'It was worth it, anyway...'  
  
****  
  
Not far away, a young woman sat curled up on a bed. She was dressed in sleeping   
clothes, and had her arms around her legs. Her blue eyes were troubled.  
  
The door opened, and in stepped a small black cat.  
  
"Mrow!" It exclaimed, and jumped up on the bed beside her and rubbed against her   
side. She looked down at the black furball, and gave her a small that didn't reach her   
eyes.  
  
"He said to stay here," she whispered to herself. "I'm not moving until he comes   
back." She glanced down again at the cat, which stared right back up at her and "meowed"   
inquisitively at her.  
  
"I wish he would come back safe, neko-san."  
  
As she said that, the cat gave her an inscrutable feline look and jumped off the bed   
and out the window. Milly blinked. She could have sworn that that window had been   
closed...  
  
  
Once outside, the cat which had been following this fascinating group for a while   
(with another, of course), looked up at the sky as a beam of light flashed from her forehead   
into the clouds, parallelling a similar column from a distant church..  
  
'Wish granted!'  
  
Satisfied with her part in this little... scheme, Akane, once called Tendo many long   
years ago, sauntered off towards a distant meeting point.  
  
Again, there were two lights flashing, but this time from the heavens down to the   
ground. As one crisped a pigtailed figure, the other fried the small cat. As she roused,   
she read the message.  
  
[Goddess 1st class Akane, report to my office right NOW. I need to talk with you   
and your husband.]  
  
She shrugged. They had thought this a possibility, which was why they had   
synchronized the two slightly unauthorized wishes, so as to try to over-ride most of the   
protocol guards, while Urd did her part to try to occupy Father. She doubted that He was   
really fooled, but He gave credit for a good try, at least.  
  
She hoped He did, at least.  
  
****  
  
Note: (Shameless self-promotion here): I recently made a music video that occurs roughly   
during the same time (ie, ep 23), focusing on Wolfwood and Milly. The music is "I Can Be   
Your Hero." Grab it off of Morpheus... spread it around... (end shameless self-promotion)  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? Ranma Nekoro is the main character from my fic "An   
Immortal Love," so I used him here. Trivia: the song that Ranma starts to sing is the   
title song for "Inu Yasha."  
  
(sniff!) As I was writing the major part (Wormwood's thoughts), I was watching the subbed   
version I have of that scene, and I'd have to admit I was teary-eyed the entire time...   
(shrug) As I said before and will say again, I'm a romantic. Get used to it. Most of   
what's in that part is directly from the subbed ep. Anyone think this is good? bad? want   
to take off on it? comments welcome at deus_ex_mach42@hotmail.com 


	2. Default Chapter

The Beauty and the Priest (working title: suggestions welcome for title)  
(Trigun and AMG crossover, with hints of Ranma)  
  
by Shea McIntee  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters really belong to me. Although one of them is actually   
from another fic of mine, he was based off of another character, ect and so forth. Ditto   
with the series.  
  
Note: Okay, I've been watching Trigun, and I just saw ep 23 (the one with Wolfwood?), and I   
(being a complete romantic sap who can go completely to pieces over a sad part) got this   
(*sniff*, *sob*) idea, and... well... here goes. I don't know if this is just a one-shot,   
or whether I can make something further of it. If someone wants to take this and run with   
it, go for it!  
  
***WARNING*** THIS IS AN INCREDIBLY HORRIBLE SPOILER TO READ IF YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN THIS FAR   
IN TRIGUN. IN ADDITION, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE SERIES, YOU PROBABLY WON'T GET MUCH OUT OF   
IT, SO GO WATCH THE SERIES AND THEN COME BACK. (ahem) For those poor souls who haven't seen   
Trigun, I highly recommend it. It's a little like Rurouni Kenshin, in a few ways, but has   
different elements and, in some ways, is more serious. It's also much shorter, with 26   
episodes.  
  
  
A man half-stood, leaning on a giant cross, as he faced a small altar in a deserted   
church. An intermittant trail of blood dotted the aisle from the partially-open door. His   
eyes were not quite glazed, but showed signs of getting there. He was almost mumbling or   
whispering to himself in an almost sardonic tone.  
  
"... my sins are too heavy.... too heavy to ever atone..."  
  
He collapsed further, supporting himself on his knees and the giant cross which he   
held on to.  
  
"Still," he coughed slightly, his voice showing the strain of speaking. "Still, I   
feel really happy with myself today; it CAN be done. Once you stop to think about it, there   
are plenty of ways to save everyone. Why didn't I see that?"  
  
He reached into his black jacket, and pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a   
match, watching the glowing ember for a moment. He remembered a time that seemed so long   
ago, and someone who...  
  
'I'm sorry, mai honey...' he let the cigarette drop from his lips un-noticed. 'If   
I'm reincarnated... I'd like to live somewhere where life is easier, somewhere with nothing   
but peaceful days. Somewhere with no stealing or killing.'  
  
He gave a faint smile. 'Eden...'  
  
'In Eden, I... I'd live with him and the girls, and... ..."  
  
He gave a short breathed gasp, and clutched at the cross he'd carried for much of   
his adult life.  
  
"No!" he cried out, almost in anger, at the altar in front of him. "I don't want   
to die!! I still have so much to do! I want to stay... with them!"  
  
He paused for a moment to reflect and calm down. "Was I...? Was I wrong? Does   
this mean I was wrong?" A tear slipped down his face along his nose, merging with his   
grimace and his almost-glare. "I guess it would be presumptuous of me to ask for   
forgiveness."  
  
"I can't stand it..."  
  
As his consciousness faded into light, he thought he heard a voice faintly speaking.  
  
"Wish... granted."  
  
And then the light turned into darkness.  
  
****  
  
A figure with black and red striped hair jumped down from the roof where'd he'd been   
watching and approached the unhearing priest from behind. In a sad, yet calm voice, he   
said, "Wish... granted."  
  
From the markings on his forehead, a brilliant beam of light crackled upwards and he   
rose into the air surrounded in a halo, the outward sign of reality and destiny shifting.   
As he dropped back to the ground, he walked over to the figure and inspected it. Seeing the   
rather unsteady rise and fall of his chest, he smiled. Whatever happened now, it was worth   
it.  
  
As he walked away from the church where the gravely injured (yet alive) man lay, he   
whistled a cheery tune that belonged to another world and another time. "I want to change   
the world -"  
  
He was abruptly stopped when a bolt of lightning crackled down out of a blue sky and   
struck him.  
  
"It...e..."  
  
He got up to see what looked like a series of random lines in the slagged sand.  
  
"Ranma Nekoro, report to my office... NOW!"  
  
He swallowed. 'Oh, crap...'  
  
As he disappeared in a whirlwind, he took one look back at the church and the man in   
a dark bodysuit and blonde hair approaching it. 'It was worth it, anyway...'  
  
****  
  
Not far away, a young woman sat curled up on a bed. She was dressed in sleeping   
clothes, and had her arms around her legs. Her blue eyes were troubled.  
  
The door opened, and in stepped a small black cat.  
  
"Mrow!" It exclaimed, and jumped up on the bed beside her and rubbed against her   
side. She looked down at the black furball, and gave her a small that didn't reach her   
eyes.  
  
"He said to stay here," she whispered to herself. "I'm not moving until he comes   
back." She glanced down again at the cat, which stared right back up at her and "meowed"   
inquisitively at her.  
  
"I wish he would come back safe, neko-san."  
  
As she said that, the cat gave her an inscrutable feline look and jumped off the bed   
and out the window. Milly blinked. She could have sworn that that window had been   
closed...  
  
  
Once outside, the cat which had been following this fascinating group for a while   
(with another, of course), looked up at the sky as a beam of light flashed from her forehead   
into the clouds, parallelling a similar column from a distant church..  
  
'Wish granted!'  
  
Satisfied with her part in this little... scheme, Akane, once called Tendo many long   
years ago, sauntered off towards a distant meeting point.  
  
Again, there were two lights flashing, but this time from the heavens down to the   
ground. As one crisped a pigtailed figure, the other fried the small cat. As she roused,   
she read the message.  
  
[Goddess 1st class Akane, report to my office right NOW. I need to talk with you   
and your husband.]  
  
She shrugged. They had thought this a possibility, which was why they had   
synchronized the two slightly unauthorized wishes, so as to try to over-ride most of the   
protocol guards, while Urd did her part to try to occupy Father. She doubted that He was   
really fooled, but He gave credit for a good try, at least.  
  
She hoped He did, at least.  
  
****  
  
Note: (Shameless self-promotion here): I recently made a music video that occurs roughly   
during the same time (ie, ep 23), focusing on Wolfwood and Milly. The music is "I Can Be   
Your Hero." Grab it off of Morpheus... spread it around... (end shameless self-promotion)  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? Ranma Nekoro is the main character from my fic "An   
Immortal Love," so I used him here. Trivia: the song that Ranma starts to sing is the   
title song for "Inu Yasha."  
  
(sniff!) As I was writing the major part (Wormwood's thoughts), I was watching the subbed   
version I have of that scene, and I'd have to admit I was teary-eyed the entire time...   
(shrug) As I said before and will say again, I'm a romantic. Get used to it. Most of   
what's in that part is directly from the subbed ep. Anyone think this is good? bad? want   
to take off on it? comments welcome at deus_ex_mach42@hotmail.com 


End file.
